This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Core provides immunology services to specific research projects of in-house and outside investigators as requested. Current services include sample preparation under standardized procedures for optimal assay analysis, planning and performance of ELISPOT assays, data processing and presentation, intracellular cytokine staining, and preparation of recombinant vaccinia viral stocks for use as antigenic stimulants in these assays. We continue to use the MabTech ELISPOT system as well as the U-Cytech system depending on the particular project and collaborators. For the most part we have continued to use the Zellnet Consulting service for recording and analyzing the ELISPOT results. The Cellular Immunology Core also provides MHC typing service to investigators. An automated charging system has been implemented. Continuing to expand our services, we now offer a total of 10 alleles to the MHC typing list. During this year, Rhesus monkeys assigned to different projects at the TNPRC were tested for the presence of Rhesus monkey MHC-I and II genes. The core continues to provide Rhesus MHC Class I tetrameters to investigators. Total numbers of assays include: A*01 = 1952;A*02 = 1907;A*08 = 1869;A*11 = 1869;B*01 = 1817;B*03 = 1875;B*04 = 1870;B*08 = 1929;B*17 = 1930;DRB*w201 = 1833;for a grand total of 18885 assays.